Clouds of Summer
by emrelvi
Summary: When MJ was just nine years old - her brother, Tony, vanished without a trace. Fast forward ten years later - MJ learns that Tony left under different circumstances: circumstances that led to a fight with his father, a fight that wouldn't let him return home, because of a love that shouldn't have happened. Bollywood meets Marvel. K3G AU. Eventual Peter/MJ.


MJ glanced at the clock in the corner of the classroom, her hand sweating as she raced to the next page; writing as if she couldn't feel the cramp in her hand. She ignored the drench of sweat that had formed over the last hour, knowing that if she finished this in time, then she could hurry back home. Sophomore year in the University of Miami had been rough, but once she was done with this short answer question, she was off to the airport to see her parents in New York.

"Alright. And that's time," she heard her professor say. In that moment she dropped her pencil and leaned back in her chair. She let out a sigh of relief.

She exited the classroom after handing in her essay, running her hands through her hair as she smiled to herself. She swung her bag around her shoulder and checked for her phone, looking to text her mother. _Just finished my last final! Can't wait to get home tomorrow._

While she loved Miami, she immensely missed her home in New York. MJ came from a wealthy family - the Starks were known for their tech empire, right above the Rands, but were a bigger deal in the Northeast than the south. Fitting into college was simple for her because of that, but she did miss some of the attention.

Back at her dorm she began to throw the last couple of things that she had forgotten into her bag - when she looked down to a picture that she had on her desk. It was the one of her and Tony, her older brother. He was leaning over and squeezing her in an embrace with a huge smile on his face. She had been incredibly chubby at that time - basically unrecognizable - and he was, like usual, the taller, more handsome sibling.

She thought back to her childhood. She remembered his disappearance - the day that her teacher took her out of class at Perk's Boarding School - because she had an unscheduled visit from her older brother.

 **Ten years ago**

"Remind your family that these visits _must_ be scheduled. I'm only allowing this because your brother said it was an emergency," Miss Nields snarled at her. MJ made a face. Why was it her fault that her brother wanted to talk to her?

She didn't say anything as her teacher walked away, and she faced Tony. She was nine years old around that time, still chubby, with an etch of confusion plastered on her face. "Tony!" she said, running to hug him. "I've missed you. What a crazy surprise!"

Tony smiled at her, a hint of sadness playing on his features, but then shook it away. "I've got some business," he said, "I can't tell you much after that, but you're not going to see me for a while. It's best if…" he paused, looking away for a second, "... I mean, I'll miss you MJ. I'll contact you as soon as I can - I promise."

MJ furrowed her brows, shaking her head, "how long will you be gone? What did Mama and Papa say? Where are you going?" questions erupted from her as she shook her brother, annoyed, "You can't leave and not tell me why!"

Tony bit his lip, still hesitant. "MJ," he said, "Just - promise you won't tell mom and dad that I came by, ok? You can't tell them that I was here. I'm going away for a while and I promise I'll come back, but for now, I need you to stay strong."

MJ could feel tears in her eyes, a pit growing in her stomach. What was he talking about? Why was he leaving? These questions were left unanswered as she watched her brother leave her boarding school.

She shook the memory from her head as she finished her packing. Her roommate was whistling at the other end of their room, cleaning up her bed.

"So - what's the first thing you're going to do when you're in New York?" her roommate asked, fluffing up her pillow. Her folks were coming around later that day - and she stressed to MJ to keep her side of the room tidy. MJ didn't mind.

She grinned and responded, "Seeing my two girlfriends."

Her roommate - who had taken a sip of water as she was saying this - spit the water out. "What? Two girlfriends?"

MJ shrugged, "Yeah, my grandmas. Maternal and paternal."

Her roommate didn't laugh. She muttered something about her being a crackhead.

"Anyways," MJ said, breaking the awkward silence between them, "You know how I'm leaving today to surprise my parents?"

Her roommate shrugged, not really listening. A hint of annoyance crossed her face, but she shook it away. "It would be pretty cool if you could take my plants home. I mean - if it's no trouble. I just need you to water them every other day."

Her roommate mumbled something. That was good enough for her.

MJ had all of this planned pretty well - she told her parents that she was arriving the next day, when really her flight was about to leave tonight. She texted her friend, Ned, to pick her up from the airport so she could sneak into her house and surprise her parents. The plan was perfect - and she was so excited to pull it off.

"So you have a spare key?" Ned asked, his hands in the ten and two formation on the steering wheel. He had picked her up from the airport an hour ago.

"Yeah!" MJ replied, "I always keep one. But I think I might sneak in from my window or something, and then make a grand entrance. I've kept my window unlocked and I know a trick to get in."

Ned rolled his eyes, "this is a terrible idea. You know how big your house is? And you live in such a rich neighborhood - they'll think that you're breaking into the house and then get arrested." he scoffed.

"Then that's just a cooler way of telling my parents that I'm home," she grinned.

Ned shook his head, "you're crazy," he muttered, turning into her neighborhood. "Alright well - it was great seeing you again! Text me to meet sometime, if you're around. I want my free meal you promised."

MJ stuck her tongue out at him, shutting the door behind her. "See you around, Ned."

He waved at her as he drove away.

MJ sighed as she sneaked into the corner of her block, eyeing her house that was just yards away. She grinned to herself, tugging at the straps of her bookbag and dragging her luggage behind her.

When she finally got to her window, she eyed the entrance. It was high up, but she could sneak in if she climbed the conveniently placed tree that sat right outside of the window. She threw her things down and stretched her limbs.

She placed a foot on the closest branch to the ground, pulling herself up in the process. She reached up for the next one - which was a foot away from her head, and pulled herself up.

Over the years she had lost an immense amount of weight - so much that she would be unrecognizable in her old family photos. After suffering through middle school and fighting off bullies for most of her life, she had basically starved herself throughout high school, but then picked up a more healthier lifestyle close to the end of her senior year. She was fit now - strong enough to do ten pull ups in a given time - and strong enough to climb a tree right outside her window.

She finally made it to the top and leaned over towards her window. Her stuff was all below - she made a note to grab it right after she surprised her parents - and with one pull, her window snapped open.

"Yes!" she whispered.

She slid into her room, sighing as she did so. Her heart rate was rising, so she let herself cool off before she sneaked out.

The lights were on downstairs. Her parent's room was shut - so they were most likely still down there. She tip-toed down and hid behind the wall, straining to hear the voices that she could make out, which were coming from the dining room.

They were faint, but she could recognize them. "... I had a dream about Tony," one said, "a dream he was back. His story still haunts me.. I keep telling Howard that he needs to contact his son, but…"

MJ's stopped. The voice was her grandmother's - what was she doing in the house so late? And who was she talking to?

She paused to hear the other voice reply, which was deep and rough, "Let it go, Tonya. This story just keeps bringing back bad memories." it was her grandfather. He continued, "He was their adopted son and - "

MJ's heart stopped and then she felt herself slide, crashing into the table that she was leaning against. Falling had made a loud noise - and she hit her head when she did.

Looking up, she could see her grandparent's shocked faces. "MJ!" her Gran Gran exclaimed, getting up from her seat. "MJ - when did you -?"

"- Adopted?!" MJ asked, gaining some energy to pull herself up. "Tony was adopted?!"

Her Gran Gran sighed, looking down to her feet. Her Grandpa stood tall, crossing his arms. "MJ! When did you even get here? Are Howard and Maria back? It's so good to see you again!" He reached over to hug his granddaughter, but MJ just stood back, scoffing.

"Hold on," she said. "Tony was - I mean is - adopted? Please tell me I was hearing correctly." She backed away from her grandparents, the world was spinning.

MJ's grandparents looked guilty - like they were caught in a lie. But their faces were so stricken in sorrow that it was impossible for them to be lying, it was impossible for them to be making up something that seemed so… understandable.

"Is that why he left?" MJ said, almost like she was asking herself. She looked down to her hands, confusion filling her mind.

"MJ, sit down. When did you get here?" her grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder, steering her into the dining room and sitting her down by the table. There was an awkward pause between them, and then when he realized she wasn't going to answer her, he sighed.

"Look," he said, "We'll tell you everything. Ok?"

MJ looked up to her grandfather, who was leaning down, a solemn look on his face. Her Gran Gran had her head in her hands, like she had committed the worst sin, tugging at her hair.

Her grandfather sighed. "It all began… ten years ago. Tony - he fell in love. He fell in love with a boy."


End file.
